Ripples in the Water
by Ms Severus Kenobi
Summary: Right before ROTS. Anakin gets in a fight with Obiwan, so he goes to meditate. While meditating, he gets whisked away by the force into the past. There, he meets a beautiful, young woman by the name of Lela Kenobi.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Right before ROTS. Anakin gets in a fight with Obi-wan, so he goes to meditate. While meditating, he gets whisked away by the force into the past. There, he meets a beautiful, young woman by the name of Lela Kenobi.

Note: This story might seem that it is all about Anakin, but trust me. It is way more Obi-wan centered than you think. I'm just being a little mysterious and won't tell you how he is really the center of the story. I think this is a really cute idea. So please stay with me!

Disclaimer: I don't own characters or universe. Except I do own Lela.

* * *

Ch. 1: A Rift Between Friends

"If you would just listen to me-!"

"I've been listening to you for years! I didn't like it then, and I'm as heck not liking it now of ever. I do not need to tell you everything I do. I am a knight now and therefore am not under your scrutinized care. My life is my own, so beat it!"

Obi-wan's face darkened and he folded his arms tightly across his chest. Anakin stood there, glaring at him. This was an ongoing argument, and it had finally reached its climax.

Obi-wan looked down, "Please, Anakin. I just want to help you."

Anakin pivoted to the door and as it opened he looked behind him at Obi-wan: who stood in the middle of the room like a defeated and punished child. "If you want to help, then stop snooping around me and my life. Gosh Obi-wan! Sometimes I wish you were never even born!" With that he left in a flurry of robes.

Obi-wan sank to the floor and put his head in his hands. Tears slowly splashed in chrysilus dances on the carpet.

Anakin blazed down the hallway of the Jedi Temple, heading to the Room of a Thousand Fountains. Since Padme had senatorial duties today, he would just have to vent his frustration somewhere else. The people that passed by on his way to the room gave him curious glances. Some even stopped to look at him. _Let them think some petty, stupid thing! They don't understand anything. Anything!_

The sweet, fresh air of the Room of a Thousand Fountains suddenly enveloped his senses and he stopped in his tracks. Anakin didn't realize he was even remotely close to the room just a few minutes ago. _Oh well, must've been too occupied_. He quickly went deep into the trees and thick undergrowth. There was no trail to his special spot; which made it even better. After seeing the cullean tree, Anakin turned sharply to a steep rock wall. A hidden alcove revealed a type of tunnel. At the other end was a beautiful, secluded clearing. It was completely surrounded by rock wall, making it the perfect get-away spot.

Sitting down in a meditative position, Anakin thought over his fight with Obi-wan. Even though his words were sharp and hurtful, he meant every bit of it. _Obi-wan has no business trying to pry into my life, you don't see me trying to control his life! Obi-wan is just way too dependent on me, this attachment will have to stop! Chancelor Palpatine was right, Master Kenobi is a low-life no good person, who isn't capable of living . . . at all. I knew from the start that Obi-wan would be cruel and manipulative. Huh, some friend._

Anakin's eyes blazed in anger. _Why did I have to be stuck with the stupidest and least capable jedi ever? I'd rather take Master Windu over him!_ Suddenly a gust of wind picked up. _Wait, wind?_ Anakin tensed. _The Room of a Thousand Fountains never had gusts of wind like that_. With the wind came the smell of smoking ion cannon fire, acid from exploded bombs, decay, sweat, and death. Anakin stood up, the force around him pulsed rapidly and danger permeated through its invisible veins. The world around him started fading and melting away. A slow, but strong pain spiked throughout Anakin's body. A world, definitely not the temple, started to solidify around him. Gunfire whizzed past him everywhere. He began to feel nauseated and the screams of the wretched dying danced inside his head. Anakin fell hard to the muddy ground, his vision going dark. Only one thought peirced through his feverish brain before he totally fell into blackness.

_Obi-wan, please . . . help me!_

* * *

Okay, I know. Really short. But the next chapter will be longer! Also, I'm having a contest between all of my stories. The story that has the most reviews by July 25 will be updated first and within the week. So review review review! Tell me if you think this will be a good story.

Also, I need advice. 1.How do you get your readers emotionally involved with your characters? 2. For those of you who write fanfiction and update frequently, how do you update frequently? What you secret?


	2. Ch 2 Rodum

Note: Thank you all for the most wonderful and appreciated advice. I really want to make this story one of the best out of my stories and I'm really excited about it! Hopefully you won't be too discouraged by my not updatingas soon as humanly possible. I am working on it! But thank you, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't won, I don't profit

* * *

Ch. 2: Rodum

It was cold. The feeling was magnified by the damp, it seemed to be slowly consuming his body. There was an insessent drip of water coming from somewhere, each drop as loud as a cannon as it echoed in emptiness. Moaning and coughing softly bounced off the walls; a strong smell of sweet herbs filtered in the air. A gentle light glowed.

A murmur of rough voices. The rustle of clothing and the tinkling of weapons clinking against each other, slowly fading. The sound of someone retching nearby gave way to a gurgled groan. The touch of rough, delicate fingers. Slowly pocking and prodding.

Despite the slow and deliberate ripping sensation in his head, Anakin willed his eyelids to open. The sight that met his unfocused vision was remotely dreary. Cots upon cots filled with what looked to be a fairly big-sized cavern. Wounded and sick lying pathetically vulnerable, wheezing and griping in pain. Anakin scowled and tried to focus.

"Careful, young sir. You will not get rid of you headache that way." A soft voice whispered.

Anakin slowly shifted his head to see a young lady standing over him. A healer by the looks of her. Her red hair had streaks of brown and went to her shoulder blades in dull waves. Her face was narrow, her lips unremarkable pink lines. And her eyes were a dull, cloudy gray. A faded rough dress fit awkwardly on a not too fat, but definitely not skinny body. Her smile did not reach her eyes, and the same rough, delicate hands held Anakin's face.

"You don't really appear wounded, so you should be out of here in no time." The lady smiled sadly at this and shook her head.

The healer got up to leave, but Anakin quickly grabbed her arm. "Wait," his voice a harsh whisper, he coughed and tried again. "Wait. I need some answers."

The young lady nodded her head and sat next to Anakin's cot. She folded her arms across her lap and gave her patient a blank stare, waiting passively. Anakin shifted to the healers direction and bit his bottom lip. He didn't want to sound insane, but he most definitely needed answers. Anakin could think of no other way, so he just started.

"What planet is this?"

Surprise flashed onto the woman's face and she looked at him with concern. But finally, she answered, "This planet that you're on is Rodum, my young sir."

"Oh." Anakin wanted to roll his eyes, that was definitely useless information, he didn't know anything about this Rodum.

"You're not from Rodum, are you, young sir?" The healer felt his head as she inquired.

"No. I-um . . . my ship crash landed here. Ummm . . . I must have walked right into the fighting."

The woman clucked her tongue, "Not the smartest thing to do."

"Uh, yah. So . . . Is the fighting here part of the Galactic Civil War?"

This time the healer looked really concerned, "What Galactic Civil War?"

"Oh, uhh . . . hehe . . . what kind of war is it then?"

"It is a civil war, but it's between the other inhabitants who also live on Rodum. Are you sure you're okay?"

Anakin nodded, digesting the information. He noticed the healer was still there. "You can leave now."

The woman huffed and left to the other side of the cavern. Anakin watched her go, contemplating his situation. The force obviously brought him here for some bizarre reason. It was just really annoying, he had been looking forward to seeing Padme, but nooo. Why couldn't the force send Yoda, or better yet, Obi-wan? Couldn't it just prompt the council to send him here? Anakin's head throbbed, he groaned and pressed a hand to his temple.

A shaking hand tugged on his sleeve, Anakin turned his head slowly to see a ragged old man who was bandaged heavily. "Young sir, you wouldn't happen to have any Correlian ale do'ya?" The oldster's eyes were lit up in hope, his voice raspy.

Anakin looked at the man with fascinated revultion, "No."

Why the crap would he have Correlian ale?

The oldster's eyes dimmed and he bowed hi head, retracting his liver-spotted hand. Anakin let out a breath and shook his head. Seriously, did it look like he carried . . . anything?

A clattering sound drew Anakin's attention. Armed men: tattered, dirty, and bleeding, shuffled in carrying a wounded man. They set him down. Healers flocked over to that spot. Anakin noticed the blaster that one man carried, it was impossibly old. That model of blaster was replaced years before even Anakin was born. Surely they had better?

The healer that had taken care of him passed by, he called out to her. She turned and stood over him expectantly. Anakin pointed to the man's blaster. "Why are you guys carrying such old model blasters? The newer models will help you more, I should think."

The healer made no effort to hide her confusion. She turned to look at the blaster, then back at Anakin, "That's the newest model in the whole galaxy. Specially imported from Unnure. There is no newer model."

Now Anakin was confused. He thought for a moment, but everything clicked into place quickly. It couldn't possibly happen, but he had to make sure.

"What year is it?"

"Why, it's 973 Republic calendar. Young sir, I should really check your head again. It sounds like you have amnesia."

The healer put her hand on his forehead, pressing it in places. Anakin stared off into space. It wasn't possible. It couldn't be. He couldn't be thirty-six years into the past. It was against the natural laws of the universe. _Nothing is impossible where the force is concerned_. Anakin snorted.

"Lela! Lela, we need you right now."

His healer looked up, as it would seem someone was calling her. She ignored them and continued to focus her attention on Anakin.

"Lela Kenobi! Right now!"

Anakin turned his surprised gaze to his healer. She smiled and patted his arm, "I'll be back as soon as possible. Hold tight." she then got up and weaved through the cots to the injured soldier.

Her name echoed in Anakin's mind.

* * *

I hope you liked it. Please review!

Next Chapter: Lela and Anakin talk some more and orphaned kids!


End file.
